The Little Things
by Life2648
Summary: Just three friends, Mitch (BajanCanadian), Liv, and Jerome (asfjerome) on their chaotic life.
1. Chapter 1

"Which gun do you choose" I asked as I reached down for the rifle.

"I like the shot gun" Jerome responded, grabbing his. I frowned at his decision.

There was a much nicer, jumbo gun that I didn't know the name of. But it was a neon orange with strings of blue going from the barrel to the trigger.

"Are they loaded?" I asked in a quieter tone. Mitch was asleep on the couch upstairs, and the marble/granite (I didn't really know) floor was a wonderful thing for echoes. But at 10 in the morning, and in the event of trying to sneak up on someone, it's horrible.

Jerome didn't answer, he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, hitting my foot.

I bounced back, holding in a howl as he responded with the simple "yep" and a loud laugh

"Careful with that" I warn playfully. "It's got some power."

"Shall we?" He doesn't wait for my response as he begins tiptoeing up the stairs.

I could laugh right now, he looks so funny. A guy like Jerome could slip into the white house if he wanted to. Being as thin as a rail would have its advantages.

We're both still in our pajamas and have already eaten the breakfast that Adam made. Eggs and orange juice. Yay.

My gun is awfully heavy for a rifle. Maybe it's got more ammo than I had anticipated.

Thinking of that, it reminds me of when Jerome proclaimed himself as the Pope of Power moves on one of his YouTube videos with Mitch.

...I don't really know how those two connect.

Anyway, Jerome and I have reached the top step and are now walking to the couch.

Aw, Mitch sleeps like a little baby. Such a shame he'll probably be pissed in about a minute.

About a meter away, I aim at the cushion above him. Hitting him would just be- well- funny, but cruel to the Mitch race.

I would hate being hit with a - oh! Right! Haha. These are nerf guns, you can relax now.

Anyways, I know I would hate being awaken by a painful sting from a pellet.

I thought the noise would be enough as it bounced of and landed behind him.

But nope, the pop doesn't awaken the beast. So Jerome takes it upon himself to use his Call of a Duty skills and aim.

"Wait" I say, pulling out my iPhone. I know it'll be a much smaller reaction if he sees a camera.

The minute the little ding goes telling us I'm recording, he pulls it.

"Ah dude!" I say louder as the once sleeping creature retracts for a minute, "you hit him in the eye!"

We both laugh while Mitch looks at us after rubbing his eyes.

He doesn't say anything as I point willingly to my camera and flops his head back down in a silent defeat.

"Score: 1 to 0. Jerome and Liv in the lead" Jerome says triumphantly.

Mitch touches above his eye before looking at our guns.

"I was unarmed" he mumbles before swinging his feet to the ground.

"Unarmed and open" I shrug, tossing mine to him. "Have fun" I say before running back down the stairs. I can hear the pop as a pellet flies past me and hits the floor before.

"Damn it!" Mitch yells.

I give a quick victorious smile to myself before going to my own room which is on the other side of the house.

/

**Apologies for the large spaces, I wrote this on wattpad and transfered It to here. You check check it out there too.**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you want more short stories, or if I should continue this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to get us kicked out" I cross my arms as Mitch and Jerome walk- no, strut- down the hall way.

"Kicked out?!" Mitch uses his arms to exaggerate his current disbelief "they can't kick the sexy baccas out" he suddenly says it quieter as a old woman opens her door and steps out.

This hotel is fancy. It's got free coffee, and everyone knows I can't live without my caffeine.

We - well I- walk to the elevator as Jerome and Mitch trade Gunnar shades, just to see if they look cool in both pairs.

Which they don't, by the way. One looks okay on Jerome, the other on Mitch.

Don't mix.

"Loooobby" I say as I push the L button. "Holy-" I begins my eyes are dragged upward.

"Jesus!" Jerome exchanges as he follows.

The elevator ceiling has a rather creepy eye.

Yep. Just one eye.

Like the kind that follows you wherever you go.

But it's got like, blue liquid pouring from it's pupil.

It's obviously a woman's bleeding eye... Long eyelashes line the wall panels and slide onto the walls.

"I think I'm in love" Mitch mutters as he stares at this weird painting. Jerome chuckles before warning him.

"This here eye is mine, thank you very much."

Mitch does one of his weird laughs. Where it's like a chuckle, but with his really deep voice.

I don't know.

We were on the third floor of this hotel. But do you know how funny it is to see two almost-adult guys share a bed because you don't want to be the one sharing.

But ha, no, Mitch ended up sleeping on the floor. They were arguing who got the bed when we first arrived.

Lovely gentlemen to agree that I already got the one at the window for myself.

God, they didn't stop until it was 11 at night.

Anyways, the elevator ride is short, and the three of us step out into the bustling lobby.

There are so many different kinds of people.

"Hail the taxi?" Jerome asks as him and Mitch wander off to the giftshop.

They have the shortest attention span. Like, if they see something minecraft related, you won't get them back until they've either bought it, or the store closes.

That literally happened one time.

Anyways, I walk out into the cold New York air and walk to the curb. There are taxis everywhere, but most of them don't have their 'in service' sign lit up.

I wave my arm anyways, just in case I'm blind and missed one.

Oh good, I did.

Note to self: visit eye doctor.

"How can I help you" a middle aged man asks in the grumpiest tone any one could ever have towards someone they don't know.

"Can you wait here for awhile until I get my friends?" I try to ignore his grimace, but the minute his head goes up and down, oh so slowly, I'm walking back into the hotel.

They're playing with sunglasses when I reach them.

Why am I not surprised.

"Buy or let's go" I make it short and sweet for their strange minds.

How kind of me.

"Nah" Mitch puts his back while Jerome holds his protectively, as if it's his precious Dope hat that he loves.

"How much are they?" I ask in a reasoning tone. He takes a quick glance at the little tag before grimacing like the taxi driver. Putting them back, he walks out the door briskly without a word. Mitch and I laugh before following.

"Taxi!" Jerome is already calling when we get there.

"No, I already got o-" I looked up and down the side of the road. "What a jag" I cross my arms as they both laugh.

He was gone. Apparently waiting five minutes was so stressful, the poor old man couldn't take it.

/

I hope you enjoyed *.*

Leave some suggestions on what should happen. I'm open to new characters ;) but I don't really feel it's a necessity.

What do ya think? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure" Mitch replied to my request of money as the three of us sat in the airport.

He handed me a ten and a five.

"I'm fat" I exclaimed, keeping my hand out. "I need nourishment"

He got my message and chuckled before giving me another five.

"You owe me" he shot as I stood.

"Wanna come Jerome?" I ignored Mitch as Jerome popped out his earbuds, standing.

"Where to?" He spun around in a circle, I guess looking for a possible destination, but it looked funny.

"The ladies room" I grinned. You should have seen his blank face. It was a matter of 'are you serious' and 'hell no' mixed together. "Food" I laughed as his shoulders slouched and he began walking.

"Be back by 4, plane leaves at 4:10" Mitch warned. He opened his laptop and went to skype. Probably to talk to Ashely or something. They're not dating, but a lot of his fans ship it. And I think he likes her.

Who knows, Mitch isn't a open book like Jerome. I could tell Jerome liked this girl he's dating now, Anna, the minute he introduced himself. It was cute, in a way. She was all out going and he was all shy. Really, the opposite of how male and females are supposed to mingle.

Anyways, Mitch is very secretive about people he likes. And he's incredibly hostile to people he doesn't like. I mean, who wouldn't be though.

Even though we don't see them very often, Jerome and Mitch's fans always come up and say hi, ask for a picture, hug, autograph, everything. And the two are total champs. Not once have they ignored a girl scream or a guys shout.

I remember, one girl said she 'idolized' them. _Idolize_ is a strong word.

Especially with those two specific people.

"Checkers or Mcdonalds" Jerome interrupted my thoughts as I looked down the long, busy food court.

"Cheeecckkkers" I replied as we walked to the left side of the court. I'm a sucker fort their bacon burgers.

With extra bacon.

"What can I get for you" a very, very old woman asked in the snottiest voice you've ever heard. Like Cruela Devil (101 Dalmations) and Ersala (little mermaid) mixed together. Jerome was silent as I ordered.

"I'm sorry, we can't complete, or give that order" the woman leaned on one leg, sticking her hip out and placing her hand there. "We can't add extra bacon either"

"Why not?" I asked, they could do it at every other Checkers I've gone to.

"We don't serve trampy hooligans"

Woah, wait a minute.

"Excuse me?" I half chuckled. Maybe I heard her wrong.

"Doll, We. Don't. Serve. Tramps" she spit a little on the black computer in front of her.

"Where's your manager" I shot back as she raised a eyebrow.

Jerome is in the background at this point, I can hear his 'trying hard not to laugh' coughs.

"I am the manager" her long, pink nail tapped the gold badge.

"Well, Gertrude" I exhaled loudly. Getting people's attention. Gertrude is what the name tag said. "I guess I don't want to be served by someone who has walked with dinosaurs anyways!"

And I stomped off. I could feel everyone's eyes fall to the lady and I smiled.

Jerome laughed the entire time as we walked back. "Walked with dinosaurs?!" He questioned between gasps.

"I couldn't think of anything else" I shrugged. My hands were shaking from adrenaline and anger. My cheeks were hot too, so they were probably a nice tomato color.

"No-no" he waved his hand as he stopped walking and buckled over, laughing harder. "It was perfect" So now we were just standing in the middle of people as he laughed with his hands on his stomach. "I'm gonna pee" he exclaimed as he took a step backward toward the bathroom. A big step.

"Jerome!" I shouted as a handicapped cart skidded on the tile floor. I winced when he thumped on the front of it and rolled to he floor. It didn't hit him very hard, but the driver got out anyways.

"Are you okay?!" He asked, looking down at him.

"Yea- yea" Jerome sat up. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You're an idiot" I helped him up, trying to catch my breath. But the picture of his face when rolled over the flat hood is priceless.

"It's not funny" he pouted, but afterward he let out little chuckles as his cheeks flushed red. He had seen other peoples who had stopped to laugh with me.

"No-" I put my hand on his shoulder before gaining control of my funny fit. I mimicked him with a smirk of victory. "It was perfect"

As we walked back, we both laughed at each other's little events.

Boy, will Mitch be surprised.

/

A bit more of Jerome and Liv in this one. I feel like Jerome is excluded from a lot of stories, just because Mitch is the 'hotter' one. So I wrote a little chapter for him.

Anyways, Thanks for reading!

Like

Comment

Share

Whatever you want ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in this waiting room for Mitch and Jerome to come out of some YouTube meeting.

It wasn't very fancy, or how you would expect a YouTube lobby to be, but it had a coffee machine, so I was happy.

I wasn't the only one in there though, a older woman was sitting on the other wall, and falling asleep. It had been at least twenty minutes. And I had my head phones in, but that didn't stop my ears from catching the soft at first, Then louder snores.

I wanted to laugh so hard. I don't know why. But I couldn't. It would be so rude. So I just sat there, reading some twitter replies on my profile.

I turned up my volume so I wouldn't be tempted, but about five minutes later, this woman awoke and said something.

To me?

Was it to me?!

Now, I didn't want to jump to the volume button and make it obvious that I didn't know if she had spoken to me or not. So I casually swiped my finger up my screen and turned the volume down, only to find her talking on the phone.

Do you know how awkward it is, an almost adult girl sitting alone, in total silence, with a middle aged woman. I do.

And I was beginning to want to text Mitch or Jerome to hurry up. What was taking so long anyways.

My butt hurt in these cheep, blue cushioned chairs. I mean, C'mon YouTube, do I need to make a charity for you?

With a heavy, but almost silent sigh because I didn't want to bring attention to myself, I opened texting and went to Jerome's number.

'_Wondering where they've taken my friends. Police or F.B.I? '_ I knew this would make him reply.

Note to everyone: funny texts makes a person feel obligated to reply.

_'Neither, you're needed. Now_'

I am about to text a question mark back when the desk attendant says "Liv Green, you're needed in room 3. Down the hall and to the left" So I stand, grab my things (Jacket. But a girl can wish she had more) and begin walking.p

I'm slightly happy to be out of the lobby with the awkward woman, but why am I needed in some YouTube meeting.

The door is metal. Why is the door metal.

It doesn't creak when I open it.

And the people inside aren't holding guns and knives.

Okay, I'm good.

"This is Liv" Mitch exclaims as some man in a navy blue suit stands and shakes my hand.

"Hi.." I state before looking accusingly at Jerome.

"I'm Mr. Gillian" the man smiles before waving to a seat next to where Mitch just sat.

"Nice to meet you" I smile, but trail off at the end of my sentence because I still don't know why I'm there.

"Mr. Hughes and Mr. Aceti here have told us you play games with them sometimes" Mr. Gillian takes his seat again, but clasps his hands together like those evil professors in the movies.

Mr. Hughes and Mr. Aceti uh? "I do? I mean, yes, I do. Occasionally" I quickly begin to stumble on my words as Mitch and Jerome Shake their heads to the wrong things I say.

"We propose you join their Team Crafted idea"

"I don't know how to playyy" Mitch is giving me the death glare. "Call of duty" I blurt instead of saying minecraft. It's true though, I've never played it. Everyone except my fiends look at me like I'm crazy.

"Right... We're talking about minecraft Ms. Green" Mr. Gillian interrupted the awkward, confusing silence.

"Yes- yep. I know how to play that" what am I doing.

"Would you like to sign the contract to officially be 'funded' by the YouTube company for this Team Crafted group?" The guy keeps interrupting my glares at Mitch and Jerome.

"Yes" I say between gritted teeth as they pass over a long piece of paper.

"We will leave you to do that" Mr. Gillian smiled before everyone but the thereof us left.

"You guys are idiots" I said, looking down at the first paragraph.

"Why? Think of the business we'll get" Mitch and Jerome were looking over my shoulder while Mitch spoke.

"Come on, girl gamers don't get popular, or famous. It's stupid. Look at Ashley" I decided to skip the long, long, reading and signed my name and wrote the date.

"Welcome to TC" Jerome grinned before folding it back up.

"We'll teach ya how to play" Mitch was grinning too. But I wasn't.

1. I don't know how to play.

2. I hate my voice on recording.

3. I hate people budging into my business.

4. I don't really like games. (I know, it's a wonder I'm friends with those two)

"Ready?" Mitch asked as we had just handed in the signed contract.

"Ready Mr. Hughes" I mimicked Mr. What's his face as we walked out the main door.

"Hey, hey" Mitch defended.

"It's buisness, Ms. Green" "Don't forget your jacket, Mr. Aceti" I joked as Jerome went back to get it from the coat closet. When he returned, we climbed into Jerome's car, of course, I always have to sit in the back.

Because Mitch and Jerome need their 'romance' to stay alive. And the only time I'm not in the way is in the car.

But I think it's just the fact that Mitch likes all the leg room.

/

thanks for reading xD

review, share. Whatever you want


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay. So, what do I do"

I sat in Jerome's recording room while Mitch and him set up three computers.

"We're introducing you to the subs" Jerome muttered as he sat down in his chair.

"Right- but- how do I open Minecraft?"

"Just double click on it" Mitch laughed.

"Should already be logged in"

"We made you an account last night" Jerome slid over and did something that made a little white box appear with a bunch of numbers. "This is your storage space, and how much recording takes will show up here"

I only nod. I open the game and click on multiplayer as instructed a few minutes ago by Mitch.

"Go to - make it full screen!" Jerome instructs as I move the mouse to the little screen shape at the corner of the game. "Okay, now go to Add Server, and type in Battle-dome as the name"

B-a-t-t-l-e - D-o-m-e

"Mitch, what's the ip"

"Uhh, one sec- okay, it's 145."

"Wait" I interrupt, looking intently at my computer screen. "Where do I type the ip in"

"Right there" Jerome points with a breath. Like when what someone says is funny, but not funny enough to make them laugh.

"145.692.71:2756 got it?"

"Yes."

"Now click that button" Jerome goes back to his computer.

"What button?" I accuse. He didn't point.

"That one" Mitch does it and I do. The screen changes to a list type of thing that now says Battle-Dome and a three green bars on the right of it.

"Double click that. We're recording when we're in" Jerome says in a type of warning tone.

"But I don't know how to-"

"Hello everybody, it's me, Jerome here with BajanCanadian and a newby, Waitingforlemons, aka Liv"

Why the heck is my name Waitingforlemons..

The screen changes from a dark brown to what looks to be a horribly designed graphic world. And Mitch and Jerome's little people are already running around in circles. The two of them talk for a few minutes while I press number keys. This little white outline bounces around a little black rectangle that's got lines separating it like little boxes. Cool. "Liv- come on" Jerome says as they disappear from my screens view.

"Um- well" I'm embarrassed. I have no idea how to move.

"W to move forward" Mitch chuckles "we'll cut that out"

I'm failing at this. Miserably failing.

They're doing this 'How to' thing like they're jokingly teaching their viewers how to do stuff.

But in fact, they're stupidly teaching me.

Several times in their little jokes I have to go into a different tab and look up how to craft stuff.

Most of it doesn't make any sense. Why would a door only be two rows of wood. And I know for a fact that tree leaves don't just float around after you cut off its trunk.

But yea- yea, I'm having fun laughing at them. If that counts for anything. I guess you could say I'm getting the hang of it. I know how to craft little essentials.

"WHAT THE HE-" My screen goes dark as an explosion sound booms my headphones. It reads 'You died' and then buttons that say Spawn or Main Menu.

"Lemons was blow up!" Jerome shouts into the mic in front of him like its a victorious moment. It was so green and cute looking. I thought- maybe- you could interact with it.

"Why didn't it want to play?" I turned in the swivel chair and looked at them.

"That was a creeper. They blow up if they get close to you" Mitch informs without looking away from the screen.

Great.

/

sorry we're so short today .

yesterday, Mitch said he was dating Ashely, but it was just April Fools. I did, I cried. Check it out in twitter.

Share, red review, whatever ya want ;) see ya in a few days


End file.
